Kingdom of Ignis
Government The Kingdom of Ignis is led by King Rizion XIV. While Rizion holds the power, his Council performs most of the tasks needed to keep the country going. King The first and current king of Ignis is King Jacob Helios Rizion XIV, 22 years old. When Ignis was still a colony of the Uvin Empire, he started Rizion Aeronautical Inc. (RAI), which produced and exported all the aircraft and aircraft parts that the Uvin Empire used at the time. When the Uvin Empire started to oppress the colonists, Rizion was the leading supporter of independence from Uvin. One day, during a peaceful protest against Uvin, when Rizion was speaking to the crowd, Uvin soldiers marched into the grounds and began firing on the unarmed protesters. Several of the protesters, including Rizion held off the soldiers using only pistols to protect the retreating crowd. During the incident, 30 people were killed and over 150 injured, including Rizion himself. Out of the 20 soldiers that attacked the protest, only 3 escaped with their lives, in order to warn the Uvin leaders what provoking the colonists would do. When the Colonial Congress voted to declare independence from Uvin, 14 of the 36 people who signed the declaration, including Rizion, signed it in their own blood. The newly made Congress of Ignis appointed Rizion as the Commanding General of it's Military, with David Wylde the General of the Army, Christopher Alvalar the General of the Air Force, Daniel D. Zhaos the Admiral of the Navy, and Aaron Zero Admiral of the Marines. In the first battle of the War, Rizion personally led the Air Force to destroy all of it's enemies, crippling all of the Uvin Air Force that was in Ignis, and allowing the Ignis Army to take all of the airfields in Ignis without much resistance. In the first week of the war, the military of Ignis forced the Uvin military back to only have the northern section of the main island and several of the smaller Islands to the north. After the first push, the war bogged down and became a near stalemate. After the first year, however, the Uvin Air Force was nearly crippled due to the lack of new aircraft and parts. Since the Ignis Air Force was able to fly without resistance, the military was able to push the remaining Uvin military out of the country. The war, however, was not over. Over the next two years, the military of Ignis had to stave off several attempts at invasions, and finally set out to bomb the Uvin Empire into submission. In a final strategy, the combined Ignis Air Force and Navy sent many waves of bombers to Uvin over a period of 6 months. When the Uvin government still showed no signs of wanting to negotiate, Rizion ordered a single final air strike upon Uvin. Every operational aircraft in Ignis that could be outfitted to carry bombs was sent in several massive waves, returned to Ignis airfields, refitted and sent back over a period of one week. After the show of force, Uvin leaders met with Rizion and his Generals to negotiate a ceasefire. After the war, Rizion was elected to be the new King of Ignis. Elections of the King While being called a king, the leader of Ignis is elected every four years. A king is allowed to serve as long as he likes, however if he is impeached, he may not run again. In every election so far, Rizion has won with no less than 75% of the vote. Council Officers There are six Officers in the Kings Council. The King chooses his own council to help him lead the nation. Officer of the Military - David Wylde - oversees all of the military Officer of the State - Christopher Alvalar - oversees all of the needs of the people, heads the Representatives' Council Officer of Commerce - Daniel D. Zhaos - oversees all businesses and overseas trade Officer of Transportation - Aaron Zero - oversees all business pertaining to roads, railroads, airports, etc. Officer of Foreign Affairs - Kia Zero - oversees all Foreign relations Officer of Security - Alan J. Annex - oversees homeland security Representatives Ignis is split into districts(currently there are 42 districts in the nation), and Representatives are the speakers of the people in their districts. there are 2-5 Representatives from each district. Representatives are elected every 2 years Councils Councils are the lowest part of the government of Ignis. They are run by the Representative of their district and they run the district they are in. Languages The official language of Ignis is English, during high school students in Ignis are given some additional language alternatives namely which are Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, and French. Later in College students can choose between the previous languages along with Italian, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Swedish, and Russian. Lost Language During an expedition in April 2008 a research team from the Musha Marine College found ancient ruins that had been abandoned Hundreds of years ago underwater about 2 miles southwest of Musha. Unknown writing was found on the ruins. This language seems to use symbols for sounds considering the number of different symbols found in the ruins. This language has since been named Ignisian. ID System The ID system is the governments way of keeping track of people. At birth the persons DNA is taken and is put into the system with his or her name, ID number, sex and anything else that is needed. Each person upon birth is given a bank account for future use, there is no real money since everything is electronic but they are still called dollars. The ID system is used for everything in life including the keys for your house, a ticket into the subway system, or a way for the police to clarify who you are. Universities and Colleges This is a list of Major Colleges and their loctions Musha Marine College(Mushalocations nationwide)- This college deals exclusively with marine related Occupations University of Sciences(Fountain)- This University Deals in most sciences and seems to be experienced in energy sources Ignis Military Academies(Amestris)- Trains the future officers of the Ignis Armed Forces. Divisions are: Ignis Army Academy, Ignis Naval Academy, and Ignis Air Force Academy Hyperion Aeronautical University(Fountain)- Trains students in single and twin engine propeller planes, also has simulators for Military aircraft, Commerical aircraft and Prop engine aircraft for when conditions are not right for the lesson. Reole University(Reole)- A basic college that holds no special expertise Geography The Kingdom of Ignis is located on many small islands, known as the Ignis Islands, and although small holds five major cities, Musha, Fountain, Reole, Shinigami, and Amestris. The major cities and smaller islands are all held together by bridges. Although most cities are on natural islands, almost all of the original islands have been expanded upon by bringing in dirt and rock from other countries. A new super bridge is in construction to connect Musha and Shinigami. Musha Musha is a large city that is Ignis' capital, it's main export is iron from the nearby mountains, and Spices from large fields surrounding of Musha. Now with peace surrounding Ignis, at anytime during the day or night you can walk the streets of Musha and hear nonstop music coming from the Musha Radio Network. Sites to see in Musha -In the center of the city is the Mansion that Rizion lives in. Less than one block away is the government building in which the Representatives meet. Nearby is the houses in which the Representatives live. -In the south and central of the city is the only section that doesn't get expanded upon, is Tate Harbor, the harbor commonly used by fisherman is also used by many whale watching businesses that use the harbor to easily find whales, as well as the Ignis Navy. -In the southeast of the city is the Musha Marine College(MMC) that deals exclusively in Marine related work including Marine biology, Oceanography, Ocean Engineering, and Marine engine repair among them -To the north of the government buildings are several sport facilities housing several teams exclusive to Musha they play in the various leagues included in the Ignis Sports Association(ISA) Shinigami Shinigami is the largest city in Ignis, it's sole purpose is to further Ignis' reach into space. Shinigami is a large island that has houses and closed off section that contains a control room, located about five miles away is a small island that is the launchpad. The first Ignisian to go into space was Daniel D. Zhaos, Jr., son of the Officer of Commerce. There have been 18 manned space missions since that day, the most famous one was when King Rizion, in April 2009, was launched into space. Sites to see in Shinigami -The sculptures on the main road leading to Shinigami were hand crafted by the famous marble artist Ramleb Tritas and is a location for the art fans, and history enthusiasts of Ignis. -The Ignis space museum is dedicated to all that Ignis has learned from our trips into the atmosphere so far. - On a small Island off the coast of the larger island is sports facilities for teams in the ISA Reole Reole is the industrial powerhouse in Ignis, it produces about 60% of what Ignis consumes, everything from toilet paper to electronics. Though like the rest of Ignis, in that it has a really low crime rate, Reole suffers a pollution backlash from all the factories and freight depots that produce smog. Sites to see in Reole -Rizion Aeronautical, Inc.(founded by Rizion before the creation of Ignis) has its main Factory and Headquarters located here -Arruda Shipyards makes most of the ships for the Ignis Armed Forces -To the north are several sports facilities for teams in the ISA Fountain Fountain is the second smallest city but it is the most intellectual, it contains almost all of Ignis' colleges and universities. The most notable is the University of Sciences which is currently working on a new energy source for Ignis to cut back on pollution. Another thing to note is the "library" which is the main building in Ignis that contains the large amount of servers and databases that handles all transactions, ID's and other things required by the government to be recorded. Sites to see in Fountain -In the North of Fountain is the University of Sciences, tours are available -To the Northwest is The Hyperion Aeronautical University Located next to Fountain Airport -The 'Library' is in the Southeast and is closed to non federal employees -To prevent confusion the actual Fountain Library is Northeast -To the south are the sport facilities with teams in the ISA Amestris Amestris is the smallest major city in Ignis, however, it is a completely military city , because it contains the Ignis Military Academies. It is also where a large portion of the Army is(the navy being mostly in Musha, and the Air Force mostly in Shinigami). Sites to see in Amestris -To the northwest is the Army sector →The Army is the major offensive branch in Ignis →Casualties so far: Attacking:12,028, Defending: 5,075 -To the northeast is the Air Force sector →The Air Force is the other main attack force →The Air Force currently consists of 300 fighter aircraft and 750 Bombers →To date, Ignis has only lost one Airman, Capt. Nicolas A. Cunningham -To the southwest is the Navy sector -To the southeast is the town area -In the center of the town is the war memorials: →Tomb of the Unknown Warrior, an unidentified soldier who fought in the Ignis Revolutionary War is buried here, thousands of visitors come daily to witness the somber and dignified Changing of the Guard ceremony. →Ignis Revolutionary War Memorial, dedicated to the 17,103 soldiers,the 1,216 sailors, 13,259 marines, and the 1 Airman who had lost their lives fighting for the Independence of Ignis -All the military sections have their own sports facilities for teams in the ISA Allies Ignis has pledged allegiance to TDO Ignis has friendly relations with the following countries: Kingdom of Pacis, Kilauea, Otaku Nation, Domina Guru Sports & The PAN-W Games Ignis has many sports played across the nation. Football Basketball Baseball Soccer Paintball Hockey Car Racing Cybersports Track The Pacific Games are where Ignis and its allies take part in a month long event to celebrate the continuing friendly relations among the nations. Each nation puts forth a team for each of the sports played in the games. There is a tournament for each sport, with the winners, and runners up receiving medals and trophies. Each Tournaments Include: Each nation must put up two teams, comprised of the best in their nation, for division one and two -American style football (Ignis Dragons, and Ignis Airmen) -Soccer (Ignis Miners, and Ignis Sailors) -Basketball (Ignis Warriors, and Ignis Soldiers) -Baseball (Ignis Giants, and Ignis Tech Raiders) -Hockey (Ignis Sabers, and Ignis Katanas) -Track (Ignis Raptors, and Ignis Mariners) Each nation must put up three or more teams -Shooting (3 Teams/ 3 max) -Paintball (7 Teams/ 7 max) -Cybersports (15 Teams/ 15 max) Ignisian Wars Ignis has suffered many casualties in only one war. Ignis Revolutionary War After Uvin soldiers slaughtered peaceful protesters in Musha, the newly formed Ignis military waged a lightening war and pushed the Uvin military nearly off the islands, Uvin finally halting their advance. After the first push, the war bogged down and became a near stalemate. After the first year, however, the Uvin Air Force was nearly crippled due to the lack of new aircraft and parts. Since the Ignis Air Force was able to fly without resistance, the military was able to push the remaining Uvin military out of the country. The war, however, was not over. Over the next two years, the military of Ignis had to stave off several attempts at invasions, and finally set out to bomb the Uvin Empire into submission. In a final strategy, the combined Ignis Air Force and Navy sent many waves of bombers to Uvin over a period of 6 months. When the Uvin government still showed no signs of wanting to negotiate, Rizion ordered a single final air strike upon Uvin. Every operational aircraft in Ignis that could be outfitted to carry bombs was sent in several massive waves, returned to Ignis airfields, refitted and sent back over a period of one week. After the show of force, Uvin leaders met with Rizion and his Generals to negotiate a ceasefire. During the duration of the war, which lasted nearly 4 years, 17,103 Ignis Soldiers, 1,216 Ignis Sailors, 13,259 Ignis Marines and 1 Ignis Airman lie dead. Compared to 104,672 Uvin Soldiers, 17,837 Uvin Sailors, 53,874 Uvin Marines, and 12,478 Uvin Airmen. Category:Nations